


Livestream Love

by wandas_sunshine



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandas_sunshine/pseuds/wandas_sunshine
Summary: Peter has a tiktok, and a massive crush on his best friend. It only made sense to put his two favorite things together. He just hopes they won't hate him for it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 73





	Livestream Love

You really hadn’t intended to get Peter addicted to tiktok. It had started with you sending him ones that made you laugh, just a little something to make him smile during the day. Eventually he’d made his own tiktok. And before you knew it he was making videos of his own. As much as you teased him about embarrassing himself on the internet, you enjoyed them. He was funny, not that you hadn’t known that already. Truth be told, you thought he was the funniest person you knew. Then again, you were a bit biased. Between your position as his best friend and the secret crush you were harboring, Peter pretty much came in first in everything.

As trends came and went, Peter got you to make tiktoks with him. You learned stupid dances with him, and turned him into an e-boy. You both made total fools of yourselves, but it was fun. He tended to post your general shenanigans, the two of you just being yourselves. Much to his own surprise, Peter became fairly popular on the app. You weren’t as shocked by the growing fanbase. He was cute, funny, smart. He was the total package and most people were beginning to notice it.

You two had never paid much mind to the occasional comment on how cute the two of you were or the ones asking if you were dating. There weren’t many of them and most of the other fans would explain that you and Pete were simply life long best friends. Of course there were the shippers, and you and him made jokes out of it even if it sent a bit of disappointment through your heart.

School had been cancelled, something about a pipe bursting or something. You and Peter took advantage of the day off, grabbing food and going back to his place. You were sitting with him on your phone while he went live. You were goofing off, answering questions as they came up. As you usually ended up, you’d curled up to Peter, his arm resting around your shoulders while you scrolled through your social media. Neither one of you thought too much about it. But the more you looked the more you noticed people cooing over how cute the two of you acted around each other. A few brave fans asked if you were together.

You knew the answer. Of course you weren’t together. He didn’t like you that way, you’d convinced yourself of that over the years of your friendship. But that didn’t mean you were ready to hear him say it out loud to hundreds of people who found him just as enchanting as you did. You practically flew away from him, leaping to your feet and heading for his bedroom door.

“I’m getting a drink. Want anything?” You asked quickly. Tom smiled and shook his head. He was quiet until you were out the door. Once he was sure you couldn’t hear him anymore, Peter turned back to his phone.

“Alright, guys. I have a secret to tell you.” He peeked towards the door once more. “I really really like them. And MJ says they like me back. I might tell them.” He confessed And just like that, the chat went crazy. He shushed them as he heard you coming back towards his room. “You guys have to keep it a secret!” He whispered as you walked back in.

A few weeks had passed. You and your friends were all hanging out after classes before an Academic Decathlon meeting. You were chatting with MJ when Peter walked up to you. You didn’t stop what you were saying, giving a motion for Peter to give you a second as you ranted about the test you were sure you’d just flunked. But Peter gave your hand an impatient tug, something he did fairly often when he wanted your attention. You turned towards him with every intention of snapping at him.

Then his lips were pressed so gently against yours, and his hands were resting on your hips and you felt like you were floating...and you were thinking way too much. Peter was about to pull away, preparing himself for the worst. He shouldn’t have trusted MJ to tell him the truth about your feelings. Before he got the chance, you snaked your hand into his hair, the other resting at his neck. You kissed him back, soft and slow, letting it say everything you never knew how to.

“Alright, get a room!” MJ shouted, and Ned laughed from behind Peter’s phone. You broke away from the intoxicating feeling of his lips against yours, and peeked up at your best friend with a giddy smile.

“This is going on tiktok by the way.” He informed you proudly. Your jaw dropped and you slapped his chest.

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” You laughed in shock then hid your face in his neck, hoping the camera wouldn’t pick up the blush on your face. “I can’t believe you’re posting our first kiss on your tiktok.” You murmured, but your smile never faded.

“First? Does that mean I’m gonna get more?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr by me on wandas-sunshine


End file.
